And now the story is over
by GentleRed
Summary: The Good Queen Regina, lying on her deathbed is ready to close one book and open another...


This was the end for her. Regina could feel that to her very bones.

Her body was tired. Didn't have any strength left to give anymore.

Her mind was tired. Still crystal clear, but again, without strength.

She wasn't in pain in any way, but she was tired. So tired.

The end was near, Regina knew it. And she didn't mind. She had lived her life to the fullest, had no longer any regrets. She was old, too old to rule their little kingdom.

Her hands, once so strong and capable of both doing harm and good, were now weak and trembling when they held the glass of water offered to her.

Her voice, once loud and dominant was now low and raspy, merely a whisper.

But her mind was still her mind. She knew what was going on, she could feel it happen.

Everyone knew the end was near for the Good Queen.

Well, _almost_ everyone. There was still one person who refused to face the reality, and that's why Regina had asked her son to send for Snow White. It was about time they had a little talk. Regina would give her a dose of reality. As she so often did.

There was a faint knock on the door.

"Come in," Regina said, and her chest made that rattling sound.

Snow White came into the bedroom with Emma.

"Hello, Regina," the princess said with forced briskness. "How are you feeling today?"

Regina shared a look with Emma who flashed her a wobbly smile in return.

"Miss Swan," Regina rasped. "I'd like to be alone with your mother for a moment."

Emma nodded and left the bedchamber again.

"Come here." Regina said and patted the bed lightly.

Snow sat down on the edge of the bed. Smiling, she said: "You look so much better today, Regina. You'll be up and about in no time."

Regina shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror. She did not look better. Her brown eyes looked tired, her wrinkled skin colorless and her grey hair flat around her face.

"Is there something I gave get you? Some water? A bite to eat?" Snow asked.

Regina shook her head again. "No. I am not hungry."

"You must eat Regina," the princess insisted, and Regina was suddenly taken back to the time when Snow was a child. "Otherwise you won't make a full recovery!"

Regina laughed croakily. "Snow, dear. I'm not gonna make a full recovery anyway."

"That's absolute _nonsense_!" the princess huffed. "You'll be out of bed in no time, just you wait and s…"

"Listen to me," Regina gently interrupted and took Snow's hand. "There will be no recovery."

Snow opened her mouth to protest, but once again, Regina interrupted her:

"I'm dying, Snow." She said gently. "Surely, a part of you _must_ know that."

Snow responded by shaking her head violently as tears pooled in her green eyes.

"I'm so tired," Regina said honestly. "Do you understand? I'm ready to move on."

"I can't…" Snow swallowed thickly, and her tears were now flowing freely. "I can't imagine our kingdom without you."

Regina took another breath. _Rattle, rattle, rattle, rattle._ "You have to let me go, Snow. I'm ready to go, but I can't if you don't let me."

Snow took Regina's old, weak hand in both hers.

"I'm at peace," Regina rasped. "Look at me. My story here is over now. I know how difficult it is for you, but please. You have to let me go now. I'm begging you."

"I don't know what to do without you," Snow whispered. "I can't imagine…" the words were strangled by a sob.

"It's alright," Regina soothed and patted Snow's cheek lightly. Something she hadn't done since Snow was a little girl. "It'll be alright, I promise you."

"I should be the one soothing _you_."

"I'm not the one who needs soothing," Regina said. She tried to laugh, but the only result was a dry cough.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can give you?" Snow asked. Her voice still trembled.

"No. Just sit with me for a while?" Regina requested and took another rattling breath.

"Of course."

Regina didn't know how long Snow sat with her, but eventually, her tears dried and were replaced with wobbly smiles. And Regina felt lighter. She knew that even though it was unspoken, Snow let her go.

And then, a fortnight later, Regina gradually slept for longer and longer. She slowly lost track of time, but when she opened her eyes, Emma was in her bedchamber, bathing her forehead with a damp cloth.

"Hey, Regina," the Savior said softly, and a lock of her slightly silvery hair fell over her shoulder.

"Henry..." Regina rasped. "I'd like to see… Henry. Please."

Emma nodded, and now she was crying too. She left the bedchamber, and a moment later, she returned with Henry.

"Mom." He said, crouching down next to bed, taking Regina's hand in his.

Regina smiled a little and looked over his shoulder to lock eyes with Emma.

Emma nodded and followed the silent request and left the bedchamber.

"Mom, this is so unfair of you," Henry tried his best to quip, but Regina could hear how his voice trembled.

"I know, honey. But I'm afraid it can't be any different." Regina rasped and smiled weakly. "Now it's your turn to rule."

"I can't rule the kingdom without you."

"Yes, you can. You'll make a wonderful king," Regina said firmly. "You and Ella will both be wonderful."

Henry flashed her a little, trembling smile.

"I expect you to take care of your grandmother," Regina continued and now she was the one who tried to quip. "Don't let her be too upset."

Henry smiled a little again. "I think all of us will be upset, mom."

"It's gonna be alright," Regina said and repeated what she had said to Snow. She outstretched her trembling hand and cupped Henry's cheek. "Look at you. You're so grown up. King Henry."

Henry tried to chuckle, but the sound came out watery.

"But king or not," Regina continued. "You'll always be my little prin…"

Her hand fell away as did her voice. Her head lolled back as her eyelids slid closed. Henry's face started to blur, and the world fell away. Away, away, away…

When she opened her eyes again, she was aware that something had changed. She didn't need to bring her hand up and touch her face to know she was in fact young again. She took a deep breath. There was no rattling sound. Another deep breath just to check. To make sure. Still no rattling sound.

She appeared to be lying on the forest floor. Regina sat up and looked at her hands. They were young and unmarred of time again. She shook her head slightly. A lock of thick, dark hair dangled in front of her face.

She smiled a little. Dark hair. No longer grey.

She was still processing that when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She didn't look up. She already knew who it was.

An outstretched hand. A toned, strong arm with a lion tattoo. A voice she had dreamed of a million times:

"Milady."

"Robin." Regina said as she accepted the outstretched hand and let him pull her up from the forest floor.

Their kiss is soft. Tender. Exactly like they used to be. As if no time has passed between them.

"Come." Robin said and entwined their fingers.

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

"Alright." Regina didn't ask any questions. It didn't matter to her, where this "home" was, because with Robin's hand in hers, she was already there. And here she would stay. Forever.

 **The End.**


End file.
